The Price of a Dream
by Nine Tailed Vixen
Summary: What price is too high to help someone accomplish their dreams? Is it worth a life? Eplogue up! Now with a ShikamaruIno Interlude. For those of you who have already read this story its located at Chp7!
1. Unsinkable Ships Sink

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I just borrow the characters.

A/N: This story could easily be turned into a one-shot but I'm going to make it a chapter story for now. The main couple will be Sakura and Rock Lee. I don't think that there is enough of those out there…

I really hope you like it, even if it is a bit out of character.

I got inspired to write this from a country song that I heard at my grandmother's…I think that it's called "The Impossible" I don't know who it's by…

Enjoy!

The Price of a Dream

Chapter 1- Unsinkable Ships Sink

By Nine Tailed Vixen

Sakura was in shock. What had just happened? Lee…he was so still. What did that bastard do to him? Sakura felt tears spring to her eyes as Kakashi told her the truth…Lee would never fight again. His hopes, his dreams, they were all shattered in the blink of an eye. He didn't deserve this, this pain.

Naruto, she had never seen him so shaken. Even before Kakashi told her, Naruto's eyes told all. He was trembling with anger. Gai, as strange as that man was, she never wanted to see him cry like this. It was just so wrong.

Sakura was on her way to Ino's flower shop. Lee needed to know that Sakura was there for him. A bell over the door sang Sakura's entrance into the fragrant flower shop. Ino looked up from behind the counter.

"Hello, Sakura," she said, she wasn't angry with Sakura anymore, although their friendship was far from the way it used to be.

"Hello, Ino…" Sakura's emerald eyes scanned the store before coming to rest on a white lily. "I want one of them," She said pointing to it. Ino nodded and wrapped it in paper before turning her head to the money Sakura offered her.

"No, Sakura, the flower is for your Lee friend, right? This one is on the house." Ino smiled a soft smile and Sakura nodded her thanks, before leaving for hospital.

When she reached the white and sterile building she approached the front desk. An old portly nurse was there to greet her.

"Hello, dear. How may I help you?" The nurse smiled at this young woman, still fresh from childhood.

"Yes…um…I'd like to see Rock Lee, please. Where is his room?" Sakura told her.

"Ah, yes, Gai's student. Now all you have to do is go straight down this hall and turn left at the first hallway, then go straight to the end. His room is on the right." The portly woman smiled.

Sakura thanked the woman before she made her way to Lee's room. Sakura trembled slightly as her footsteps echoed in her ears. The clean, hospital smell almost too much for her to bear.

Finally, she saw him, deep in thought and looking out the window. The sun's rays did nothing to hide the misery on his face and in his eyes. Sakura almost crushed the flower in her hand. He knew. He knew that all of his hard work was for nothing and that his way of the ninja would never be realized. It killed something inside of her to see him like this.

"Lee-san…are you alright?" Sakura asked as the boy in the bed jumped slightly then winced.

"Sakura-san, you…came to visit me?" Lee looked surprised to see her. He grinned when she nodded.

"I-I brought you this flower." Sakura said as she handed it to him. He took it with his good hand, smelled it, and then placed it over his heart.

"Thank you…but seeing you here is even better then receiving your flower." Lee said with a sad smile. She had those eyes. The same eyes that everyone that had visited him had. The eyes that said that they were looking at a bird that could not fly, at a fish that could not swim, at a horse that could not run anymore.

"Lee-san, I wanted to know that I'm here for you if you ever need to talk or…" Lee cut her off.

"No Sakura-san. I appreciate your concern. I'm glad that you came to see me as I recover _fully_." Lee said, "I will soon get out of here so that I may continue to perfect my Tai-jutsu. Just watch!"

Sakura could not stop the tears that escaped down her cheeks, " Lee-san, don't… just don't. You know as well as I do that…" Sakura gently wrapped her arms around him as she sobbed onto his shoulder. "…that you can't fight anymore…accept that now, and save yourself the pain…"

"No!" Lee's voice was sharp but the arm around Sakura's waist was gently holding her to him. "Sakura-san, you've heard of Beethoven, haven't you?"

Sakura nodded into his neck, ignoring the true intimacy of the moment.

Lee smiled as he smelled the floral scent of her shampoo and continued, "…he wrote some of the most beautiful music in history, and he was deaf. And…and I've also read that somewhere there was a huge ship called the Titanic. It was as big as a city! It was called unsinkable and it sank on the first night of its maiden voyage! And there was this huge wall that divided a country, it was called unbreakable, and when people had enough they tore it down! "

Sakura looked at him, "What are you trying to say?"

Lee sighed, "More impossible things have happened, and they happen everyday. I'm going to fight again, just you wait and see!"

Sakura smiled, then she chuckled, and then she laughed. Lee was scared, was she laughing at him? "Oh, Lee-san, you're right! I'm so sorry!" Sakura hugged him close and then pulled away, "I was foolish to give up so easily! You will fight again, and I'll help you if it's the last thing I do!" Sakura said as she went to the door. "I'll be back!"

She didn't see Lee's smile fall, she didn't see him turn toward the window, and she most certainly didn't see the tear run down his cheek.

On her way out she bumped into a girl in the street, spreading the girl's belongings all over the ground. "Oh…I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! I mean of course I saw you but I just wasn't paying attention…"

"Do you want to help your friend?" The girl said. She couldn't have been older then sixteen.

"W-what?" Sakura looked shocked, how did…

"I can help you help him heal fully…for a price." The girl said, her blue-brown eyes looking into Sakura's emerald ones.

Sakura took one look into those eyes and said, "I'm listening."

To be continued…


	2. A Dream of my Own!

A/N: Well here's chapter 2. It's short but it gets the job done. I think.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Naruto, I simply make up adventures for them.

The Price of a Dream

Last time:

"Do you want to help your friend?" The girl, no older then sixteen, said.

"W-what?" Sakura looked shocked, how did…

"I can help you help him heal fully…for a price." The girl said, her blue-brown eyes looking into Sakura's emerald one's.

Sakura took one look into those eyes and said, "I'm listening."

Chapter 2- A Dream of my own

By Nine Tailed Vixen

The strange girl smiled, her brown hair flowing in the light breeze. Sakura could not tear her eyes from those of the girl. They were so deep, full of wisdom that was older then the girl's young face. Sakura was jarred from her musings when the girl spoke.

"We should talk, but not here. Too many prying eyes. Can you take me somewhere a bit quieter, Sakura-chan?" The girl looked around at all the people entering and exiting the hospital, visiting their own family and companions.

"S-Sure, I guess" Sakura stammered, she had not yet fully grasped the fact that this strange girl knew not only her name, but also that she visited Lee. Sakura led the way to the forest, in there was a small clearing with a stream flowing through it. It was a beautiful sanctuary.

"Now, Sakura-chan," The girl began, "I need to tell you the danger of this…what I can do is make a rare medicine, it's called a Blood Salve."

"A Blood Salve? I've never heard of it." Sakura shifted uncomfortably. She didn't remember telling the girl her name. "Hey…uh…who are you? You don't look like a shinobi or anything."

The girl chuckled, "You may call me Gypsy and no, I am not a shinobi. I travel around, selling my medicines at affordable prices. They aren't expensive…not really anyway."

Sakura gulped, she was worried of the price of this Blood Serum. "Gypsy-san…what do you mean by 'not really'? Listen, I'm only a genin, I can't afford too much…"

"I know, Sakura-chan. You see I don't ask for money…The price you would pay for this particular medicine is risk." Gypsy looked serious.

"Risk?" Sakura did not like the sound of where this was going.

"Yes, you see, this Blood Salve is one of my more powerful medicines. I would take a rose stick and use the thorns to draw blood from your left arm and leg, so that it may heal that boy's left arm and leg. This must be done every night at dusk and applied that same night. Of course you will be weakened greatly." Gypsy's eyes never left Sakura's.

Sakura nodded, "That makes sense, but…that doesn't seem so bad."

Gypsy's eyes sparkled. "There is a little bit more fine print."

Sakura tilted her head tossing her strawberry blond locks over her shoulder "…fine print?"

"Yes, whomever you pledge your blood to, to will be bonded to."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Bonded?"

The woman dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "Not to worry, not to worry. It means that you'll remain…_friends_ with him."

Sakura was unable to tell what Gypsy meant by 'friends' so she only nodded, "I can handle being friends with Lee, he is a great guy."

Gypsy smiled, "That's not all, girl."

"It isn't?"

"No, this must be done every night for a full month…and the process could kill you."

Gypsy never moved as Sakura leaned against a tree for support. Silence reigned supreme in the clearing.

Sakura took a shuddering breath. The words hit her like a punch, knocking her breath away. "K-Kill me? I-I don't know if I could do this…" She trembled. _Lee-san, he always was protecting me…Is it worth my life? To do what? To give him back his dream…I don't know if I could do this…But he has a real dream…not like me…I heard that a person without a dream is like the walking dead…am I like the walking dead…? No, I have a dream…to marry Sasuke-kun…but is that a real dream? Do I want to give my life for a dream? Lee-san…he almost gave his for his own dreams…and…and…and…_Sakura closed her eyes tightly against the oncoming tears.

Lee sneezed lightly.

"Are you alright, Lee?" Gai asked as he looked at his injured student.

Lee nodded, wiping his nose with his finger, "Yes, Gai-sensei."

"You haven't let go of that flower yet, Lee. Who is it from?" Gai motioned to the white lily that had yet to be released from Lee's loving grasp.

Lee caressed the petals fondly; "Sakura-san brought it to me."

Gai smiled, "But why don't you put it down? You'll kill it with so much attention."

Lee agreed, "Yes, I know but after what Sakura-san said, I don't think I can let her go."

Gai raised a thick black eyebrow at the unconscious change of subject. "What did she say, Lee?"

Lee smiled and kissed the petals fondly, a dreamy look in his eyes, "She…she said that she'll help me fight again, even if it was the last thing she'll do, she'll help me fight again…"

Gai smiled and tugged the lily from Lee's hand and putting it into a vase of clear water. "That would make any man refuse to let go, but a good woman is like a cat, they tend to prefer men who will give them space and let them come to him."

"How do you know this, Gai-sensei?" Lee tilted his head at the uncharacteristic wisdom coming from his teacher.

"Because I have over-indulged many a woman in my time." Gai smiled. "Now I must leave you for now, but I'll be back soon."

"See you, Gai-sensei." Lee smiled and began to watch the flower on his bedside, "Just because I shouldn't smother it, doesn't mean I can't protect it and love it.

Gai smiled warmly as he closed the door behind him, "Ah, the power of youth."

…_ I want to be a part of it. I want to be a part of that dream. That will be my own dream. I will do what I can to help other dreams come true. If I happen to get married in that process I won't complain. _Sakura almost laughed at her own thoughts

Sakura smiled brightly at Gypsy. "When do we start?"

To be continued…


	3. Blood Bond

A/N: Here is chapter 3! You know a funny thing? I put so much effort into this story, and everybody likes the story I half-assed, Blood.

How strange.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Naruto, I simply make up adventures for them.

Warnings: There is a little bit of sexual...something...but nothing to make the rating higher then PG-13.

The Price of a Dream

By Nine Tailed Vixen

Last Time:

... _I want to be a part of it. I want to be a part of that dream. That will be my own dream. I will do what I can to help other dreams come true. If I happen to get married in that process I won't complain. _Sakura almost laughed at her own thoughts

Sakura smiled brightly at Gypsy. "When do we start?"

Chapter 3-Bound by Blood

Gypsy smiled and spoke, "We start now." and with that she led Sakura back to the village and Ino's flower shop. Ino looked up and stared at Gypsy strangely.

"Hey, I remember you! You cheated me! Sakura, you better not be making any deals with the con artist" Ino said angrily.

Sakura's eyes widened, was Gypsy trying to cheat her?

Gypsy tilted her head, "Oh, and how, my dear, did I cheat you?"

Ino bristled, "You said that spell you cast on me would bring my true love to me! And it didn't work! Sasuke-kun hasn't even spoken a word to me!"

Gypsy cocked an eyebrow; "My spells never fail. Have you ever considered, perhaps, that your 'Sasuke-kun' is not your true love?"

"Impossible! And thanks to you, Shikamaru has barely spoken a word to me after you cast your stupid spell, you may have just cost me one of my best friends!" Ino practically screamed.

Sakura caught the smile in Gypsy's eyes and fought to hide a smile of her own...maybe this Gypsy's spells did work...

"Now, now, Ino-san, that spell was free anyhow. I'm here to purchase a pure white rose, one with its thorns still intact." Gypsy said in a condescending tone. Ino flushed and went to get the order.

While she was gone Sakura spoke up, "Does that mean what I think it means?" Gypsy said nothing, only smiled.

Ino returned with the order and Sakura paid for it, as Ino handed Sakura the blossom she pulled Sakura close and whispered into her ear, "Be careful, Sakura, Gypsy is a powerful witch. Even though she looks 16, I heard that she actually trained the great Tsunade-sama!"

Sakura smiled at her, "Don't worry I'll be fine."

With that Sakura and Gypsy left the flower shop and headed back towards the clearing. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was painted a myriad of colors.

"Listen, Sakura-chan, during this entire ceremony you mustn't speak, it would break my concentration, just let me do what I need to do."

Almost immediately Gypsy's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she began to chant in some ancient language, " _ner kert ma kun oni hy me ruko ka velo uhi gy qit se miit..._"

Suddenly the clearing began to glow softly; it was as if the moon was being born on the earth. Gypsy began to dance in a circle all the while chanting, "_ner kert ma kert oni hy me ruko ka velo uhi gy qit se miit..."_

Sakura felt herself being drawn to Gypsy, who had begun to dance with the fast-blooming rose in her hand. A strange, sort of erotic feeling over came Sakura and she began to dance too, anything to free herself from the heat she was feeling deep inside her. Her feet flew almost as fast as Gypsy's did and she threw her head back and gasped and the slow burn was fast becoming more painful. "_ner kert ma kun oni hy me ruko ka velo uhi gy qit se miit..._"

Gypsy's eyes suddenly snapped back to their rightful place but Sakura took no notice, all she knew was that this strange feeling was pounding between her legs and she didn't know why or where it came from. Sakura whimpered as she tried to stop this dance, but her body was no longer listening to her.

Gypsy carefully plucked the head of the rose off. As the flower hit the ground Sakura's knees buckled and she fell on her back, legs instinctively falling open. Gypsy walked over and pierced her left arm and leg, precious red blood falling from the wounds. She caught the blood in a jar produced from her bag.

Sakura's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her world went black.

To be continued...


	4. Hot Massage

A/N: Well new chapter. Here it is. Why doesn't many people like it? It may not have Yaoi but shouldn't it a least be given a chance?! It's not like the chapters are long or anything…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Warning: Once again there is mentions of something sexual, but nothing to bump up the rating. These kids are 12 and 13 years old for crying out loud!

The Price of a Dream

By Nine Tailed Vixen

Last Time:

Gypsy carefully plucked the head of the rose off. As the flower hit the ground Sakura's knees buckled and she fell on her back, legs instinctively falling open. Gypsy walked over and pierced her left arm and leg, precious red blood falling from the wounds. She caught the blood in a jar produced from her bag.

Sakura's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her world went black.

Chapter 4- Hot Massage

When Sakura came to, her eyes were met with a beautiful canopy of stars. She stayed like that; her head was pounding from the events earlier. With a squeak and a blush she snapped her legs closed, ignoring the pain as her kneecaps clapped together.

"Another half-hour and I would've woken you, Sakura-chan." Gypsy's voice was heard. Sakura turned to look at her. She was sitting by a fire stirring something that smelled sweet. Gypsy pushed some bread and salted meat wrapped in a napkin into Sakura's hands. "Eat, the first withdrawal really drained you. But you must eat quickly, we need to apply the first application of the Blood Salve."

"Umm…" Sakura swallowed a mouthful of bread, "How am I going to apply this medicine? Injured or not, Lee-san is a ninja, he'll wake up when I set foot into his room. I don't think I'll be comfortable applying when he's looking at me give him a rub down." Sakura blushed and looked away.

"I see," was all Gypsy said before rummaging around in her bag. She pulled out what looked like an incense burner, a fine power, an electric fan, a scarf, and a clear jar full of a strange watery liquid.

"What's that?" Sakura asked around another mouthful.

"This," Gypsy said, tapping the powder, "Is powdered aconite, when burned the smoke puts any who smell it into instant sleep. The scarf will be dipped in this jar filled with apple vinegar. You will wrap the scarf around your mouth. The smell will neutralize the effects of the smoke."

Sakura finished her meager meal, "And the fan?"

"Place that on the floor by the door, we can't have the smoke drifting out and knocking people out. That would alert the hospital who would have Anbu out there in the blink of an eye. I don't know about you but I think that might be a bad thing."

Gypsy emptied the contents of the pot on the fire into an empty jar. The liquid was thick and a deep crimson. "Here, take this," She gave the jar to Sakura. The jar was surprisingly cool, despite the fact that it had been in a fire. "Now off you go."

"W-Wait! You aren't coming with me?" Sakura couldn't possibly do this alone, could she?

"No, this is your dream, not mine. All you have to do is wait until Lee sets down for bed, then you place the burner on the windowsill and use a paper fan to blow the smoke in. When he succumbs to the smoke, go into the room and close the door and window; can't have that smoke going all over the place, can we? Definitely do not forget to dip the scarf into the vinegar and put it around your mouth!" Gypsy said the last words with a definite warning.

"How do I apply this stuff?" Sakura asked motioning to the jar.

"Simple, remove all clothing and bandages and rub it into the injured arm and leg," Gypsy said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Fifteen minutes later Sakura stood outside Lee's hospital window. Luckily his back was to the window. She put the wet, smelly scarf around her nose and mouth and lit the incense. The smoke drifted into the room and Lee's breaths deepened with heavy sleep. Sakura slipped into the hazy room and deftly shut the window. Placing the fan by the crack of the now closed door, she turned it on. The strange violet smoke circled the room.

"Sorry, Lee-san." Sakura whispered as she pulled back the sheets to reveal his broken, but well muscled body. She blushed a little when she realized that she was staring at him sleeping so peacefully. Even in his sleep he winced in pain as Sakura manipulated his arm and leg to remove the white, slightly bloodstained bandages.

Sakura removed the jar containing the precious salve from her bag. Removing the lid she was surprised to see that stream was wafting from the cream. Carefully she removed some of the cream but whimpered and winced as the cream burned her fingers slightly. Sakura took a deep breath and spread the cream over her hands, "Okay, the sooner I do this, the sooner I can leave." Sakura mumbled to herself.

Ever so gently she began to rub the salve into his arm. He seemed to like the treatment because he began to sigh in his sleep. When she finished rubbing the salve from just above his elbow down to his fingertips, she moved to his leg. Applying lots of salve to her palms she started at his calf and worked her way down. When she began to rub his feet she flushed with pride, he liked this treatment even more then the massage on his arm. Soft groans made their way from his throat.

"Sakura," Sakura's head shot up, sheer terror written on her face.

"Mmmm…Sakura-chaaaan…" Sakura let out a sigh of relief, Lee was still sleeping. And dreaming about calling her 'Sakura-chan' apparently. Maybe she'd let him call her that. Later.

Sakura was about to continue when her eyes widened in horror.

There was a lump.

On Lee.

And not just any lump.

A big one.

Under his hospital gown?!

"Oh my god…" Sakura was mortified. She had accidentally caused a guy to have an erection. Shit.

In a flash the jar was away, the fan packed up, the window was open, and Sakura was gone. She forgot to redo the bandages. They were lying limply from the side of the bed.

Lee woke up the next morning confused (at his room's disheveled state), horrified (his room had obviously been broken into), and embarrassed (he still sported morning wood).

To be continued…


	5. Uncertanties

A/N: New chappie up…now I'm gonna introduce a new couple in order to interest more readers…it's low, I know but I'm getting desperate!

New couple: ShikaIno

Warning: Nothing really for this chapter.

The Price of a Dream

By Nine Tailed Vixen

Last Time:

"Oh my god…" Sakura was mortified. She had accidentally caused a guy to have an erection. Shit.

In a flash the jar was away, the fan packed up, the window was open, and Sakura was gone. She forgot to redo the bandages. They were lying limply from the side of the bed.

Lee woke up the next morning confused (at his room's disheveled state), horrified (his room had obviously been broken into), and embarrassed (he still sported morning wood).

Chapter 5-Uncertanties

"Come on Sakura come out of there." Ino spoke softly through the door of said girl's bedroom. "What happened? Sakura?"

"Go away Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled through the door. She couldn't face anyone after what had happened last night. She gave Lee, Mr. Freaky eyebrows, an erection! Ew! Sakura buried her face into the pillow.

Ino fumed. How dare Sakura act like this? Just after they became friends again even!

"Come on, forehead girl! Whatever your problem is it can't be that bad!" Ino pounded on the door.

"Wanna bet?" Sakura mumbled into the pillow. How could she have done that? And what was worse is that she had to do it again tonight.

"Sakura!" Ino screamed.

"Be quiet, Ino-chan" Gypsy said as she reached the top of the stairs. " I can hear you from the end of the street."

Ino looked at the girl. "It's you!" She fumed "You did this to Sakura! First you cheated me and then you do this to Sakura!"

Gypsy shook her head. "I still don't know how someone could cheat someone on a free service. Now if you don't mind, Ino-chan, I'll take care of this, don't you have a lunch with your team to go to?"

Ino's eyes widened. "How did you-?"

"Does it matter? It doesn't stop the fact that you are late." Gypsy said as she shooed Ino away before picking the lock and entering Sakura's room.

Ino fumed as she went outside. How dare she dismiss her like that! She was one of Sakura's friends! Ino fumed as she stomped to the barbecue place that their team was meeting. Choji looked up in greeting before he returned to stuffing his face. Shikamaru, however, didn't even look up as he continued to play Go with Asuma-sensei.

"Hey, Shikamaru? Shikamaru? Shikamaru! What's your problem?" Ino frowned as she leaned over his should as she peeked at his game. She never did understand this game, nor how some people could sit and play it for hours like Shikamaru could.

Shikamaru stiffened and lowered his head closer to the Go board, "No problem," he muttered as he placed another stone down on the board. Ino huffed. Ever since Gypsy did that love spell he's avoided all contact but the unavoidable. Did he find out about the spell and was disappointed in her?

Asuma looked from Shikamaru to Ino. Something was definitely up. "Come on, Choji, let's go get some more."

"But Asuma-sensei, they serve the ta-" Choji stopped at the meaningful look from Asuma before he looked at Shikamaru and Ino. Oh. Choji got up and followed Asuma to the counter, leaving them alone.

Shikamaru didn't look up but it was obvious that he was none too happy about what his teacher and his supposed best friend did.

Ino sat down next to Shikamaru. She needed to find out what she did this time. I mean really. Shikamaru had to know by now that it would be more troublesome to ignore her then to answer her questions. "Shikamaru?"

"Hn?"

"What did I do this time?" Ino asked gently.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nope."

"Then why are you angry?" Ino said through clenched teeth. One word answers were so annoying!

" 'm not." Okay, one and a half words were just as annoying!

"Yes you are." Ino said, hand balling into a fist.

"No."

"Yes."

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru said. This entire conversation was held with his eyes on the Go board.

Ino was fuming. This was going nowhere and he didn't even have the balls to look her in the face! How dare he! With strength not her own, Ino flipped Shikamaru's chair around and made him face her. Shikamaru's eyes widened slightly as Ino's face came inches from his own.

A pale pink made it's way up his neck and dusted his tanned cheeks, barely noticeable. Ino, however, who had known Shikamaru since they were kids noticed right away.

"Shikamaru? Are you okay? You look like you have a fever." Ino said before placing her hand on his forehead, cheek, and then back to his forehead. He was warmer, but it wasn't really a fever.

Shikamaru's eyes almost bugged. He roughly stood up and knocked Ino to the floor. He looked like he wanted to help her up but decided against it as he practily ran from the restaurant.

Asuma and Choji froze as tears filled Ino's eyes. It felt as though a hand clenched around her stomach when Shikamaru shoved her like that. Asuma went over to help Ino up from the floor as Choji shoved his food into his mouth. Choji nodded his good bye through his food filled mouth before heading for the door. He needed to know what the hell was going on. Shikamaru would've never touched Ino in a hurtful way, let alone push her.

Ino looked at Asuma, words evaded her as she looked into his kind eyes. Finally she said what they were both thinking.

"What did I do?"

Sakura tilted her head as Gypsy stopped talking mid-word.

"What?"

Gypsy shook her head sadly, "Nothing, Sakura-chan."

"But you went silent and got sad all of a sudden." Sakura said.

"I'll tell you some other time. Now are you alright with the Lee thing?"

Sakura smiled, "Nope."

Gypsy chuckled, "Sassy brat."

"Hey, at least I understand what happened, though I'm not comfortable with it." Sakura said.

"Hey, men will be men. Nothing you can do about that. Now are you ready to go back tonight?" Gypsy smiled.

"I guess…" Sakura said as she and Gypsy went out the door and headed towards the forest to make tonight's Blood Salve.

To be continued…


	6. Panic

A/N: Not much to say about this chapter…except that I got desperate and added implied shonen-ai. I'm sorry non-yaoi fans, I needed more readers! The main couple is still Lee and Sakura though. By the way, Sakura's depression in the second paragraph is not my view of her. It is how I interpret her view of herself. She'd depressed dammit!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the copyrighted characters.

The Price of a Dream

By Nine Tailed Vixen

Last Time:

"Now are you alright with the Lee thing?"

Sakura smiled, "Nope."

Gypsy chuckled, "Sassy brat."

"Hey, at least I understand what happened, though I'm not comfortable with it." Sakura said.

"Hey, men will be men. Nothing you can do about that. Now are you ready to go back tonight?" Gypsy smiled.

"I guess…" Sakura said as she and Gypsy went out the door and headed towards the forest to make tonight's Blood Salve.

Chapter 6-Panic

Sakura made her way down the street with a smile plastered on her face. Tsunade-sama had just taken a look at Lee and she thought that his recovery was nothing short of a miracle. She said that in two weeks he had healed as if it had been two months! And he was healing perfectly as if the bone had been fractured and not splintered entirely. Gai kept going on about how it was Lee's youth that was saving his dream but Sakura knew better. After the 'incident' the first night the next two weeks went almost perfectly.

Sakura stopped as she caught sight of the bridge. Naruto and Sasuke were standing close together talking about something. Sasuke was smiling about something as Naruto looked down and blushed. This was nothing new to Sakura. Her smile faltered. Seeing them together hurt so much. She sighed, even now she was still pining for Sasuke. He'd chosen someone else and not her. She'd been with him for so long, just waiting for him to turn around and take her into his arms. But he didn't. He turned to his side. It made sense if she thought about it. Why love someone below you when you can have an equal? She was below him and she knew it. She was just some animal striving for attention from one who never would give her what she wanted. She sighed sadly. Maybe they really weren't meant to be. She'd just have to take this hit to her pride. Ah well, more fish in the sea she supposed.

Naruto looked over and saw her standing there. He started waving at her like a maniac and Sasuke simply leaned on the railing of the bridge. He nodded but didn't look at her, signaling he noted her arrival, a smile was still on his lips, slightly.

A sudden wave of nausea hit Sakura and she stumbled. Something was wrong. Naruto stopped waving and Sasuke raised his head to look at her.

Sakura felt a warm wetness on her left side. She looked to see her arm and leg bleeding profusely. A surge of panic hit her at the sight of so much of her own blood. This hadn't happened before. Usually right after the thorns pierced her skin they healed up automatically, leaving only dark bruises. That was the only reason that she had stopped wearing her usual attire and had chosen long pants and a nice red blouse, but the crimson blood was clearly visible even on the red of the shirt.

Naruto's eyes widened as he and Sasuke watched as blood dripped from Sakura forming a small puddle, it looked like she had been attacked, and brutally.

Sakura felt sick and unbelievably dizzy. Her eyes rolled as her knees buckled.

Naruto and Sasuke ran towards her but they weren't the one's who caught her as she collapsed.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked as he held the prone form of Sakura in his arms. He quickly looked her over to see if he could judge the cause of the injury.

"I don't know!" Naruto was in a bit of a panic. Sakura had seemed fine seconds ago!

Sasuke put his hand on his teammate's shoulder, a small measure to calm him. "She was fine a few minutes ago. She was even smiling, though I don't know why."

"Blood just came out of nowhere! Nothin' was thrown at her or anything!" Naruto's eyes were still wide. His childhood crush was bleeding to death before his eyes.

"Listen, you two, find Tsunade-sama. I'll take Sakura to the hospital. Go now!" Kakashi barked. When he found whoever did this to his student there would be hell to pay!

Lee smiled brightly as he talked to Gai and his teammates, Neji and Tenten. He was anxious to learn all that was going on outside. Especially about Sakura, even though neither Neji nor Tenten saw her often. Gai had long since made it his personal mission to ask Kakashi about her every time he saw him. Kakashi would always tense slightly as he answered because Gai was beginning to look like a pedophile with his concern for such a young female student.

Lee always looked forward to her visits even though she had only visited him once since she brought him the flower, and that visit was mostly a silent one. For some reason Sakura seemed uncomfortable around Lee, although he had to admit that she was positively gorgeous when she blushed.

"What the hell is going on?!" A loud female voice echoed through the hospital.

"Ino, be quiet!" a young male voice scolded her, "We're in a hospital."

All of a sudden there was a flurry of movement past Lee's door. Gai looked out and his eyes widened. He took a quick glance at Lee before exiting the room. There was a slamming of a door in the next room and then silence. Lee looked at Neji who had already looked into the next room with his eyes. His eyes were completely void as they looked at Lee. Something was wrong.

A young blond girl walked slowly past the door with tears running down her face. Lee recognized her as Ino, a friend of Sakura. Something was defiantly wrong. His stomach clenched. He didn't want to know but at the same time he needed to.

"W-wait." Lee spoke out to the girl with a dry voice. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "What's going on?"

She took one look at him and threw her arms around his neck, shocking him considerably. "I-I'm s-so s-sorry." She sobbed into his neck. "It's Sakura."

Lee's stomach clenched. "W-what…?"

Shikamaru stood at the door. A small frown on his face. He met Lee's eyes and shook his head. It was bad.

Ino pulled back and looked Lee in the eye. "S-she l-lost so much blood. It was everywhere!"

Lee froze. No…no way…this can be happening. He and Sakura…they were so close…she didn't like Sasuke half as much as she used to…he finally had a chance…

Ino broke down again. Shikamaru spoke up from the door; "The doctors will have to work fast if they're to save her. She's lost almost half of her blood."

Lee felt sick.

To be continued…


	7. Interlude

AN: I was looking back at my reviews for this story and I realized something. UnOrthodox was right. I had let the ShikaIno thing die. It had not only died but it ceased to exist. So I decided to make this interlude to tie up this loose end.

Disclaimer: I own no copyrighted material.

The Price of a Dream – Interlude

By Nine Tailed Vixen

Shikamaru couldn't look at Ino. Here she was crying and he couldn't even look at her, what kind of man was he? A coward. That's what.

Shikamaru thought back to the day everything changed. He was just laying there staring at the sky when all of a sudden he thought about Ino. He wasn't even sure what caused it just that once he thought about her he couldn't even stop. Wherever he looked he saw something that reminded him of her. The dusk sky made him think of her eyes. The grass made him think of the picnics that they went on with their parents when they were children. Even a tree made him think of when he fell from one and Ino was at his house everyday nursing him back to health. He never realized how much it had meant to him. They were only children after all but now that he was older he saw the significance of everything that they had been together for.

And then she grabbed Sasuke. It was just like any other day. There was no difference between this day and any other day before where Ino grabbed Sasuke. Except this time it hurt. Shikamaru was completely blindsided by the pain of seeing Ino on Sasuke's arm. He had ever in the world thought himself to be jealous but then again he never thought that he'd fall for a woman like Ino.

Shikamaru was many things and lazy and smart described him to a t. He wouldn't be bothered by such troublesome things as denial. He knew that he loved her. He also knew that she would never be his. Even as Sasuke turned his attention to boys instead of girls, Ino would just look for another handsome genius. She deserved a handsome genius.

Shikamaru shook his head and thought about that time at the restaurant. Even now he couldn't believe how he had pushed her. Now that was low. She was just so close to him. He couldn't breathe. If they had stayed like that then surely he would have died. What he did was in self-defense. Shikamaru snorted. Even just thinking that was lame. After he had run out Chouji found him with his head to a tree on the other side of town. He was shaking his head at Shikamaru.

_"What's Ino done, now?" _Chouji had asked.

The words had let Shikamaru's mouth before he could stop himself. _"She's completely ensnared me."_

Beloved, wise Chouji said nothing. There was nothing to say.

Shikamaru snuck a look at the sobbing Ino sitting beside him. He longed to hold her but it wasn't allowed. If he held her he knew that she'd hug him close and it would seem that she'd never let him go. She would accept his love and take it as friendship. She would kiss him on the cheek and thank him. But she'd never know how his cheek would burn where her lips left her brand. She'd never know how her scent would haunt him in his bed at night.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and put his arms around her.

He wasn't wrong.

AN: In case any one didn't realize this was not a happy ending. Why? You ask. I eventually plan on making a separate ShikaIno fiction.


	8. Discovered

A/N: This damn story is coming to a close. Still no one cares. Why do I continue this you ask? A friend of mind likes this story and there are a few readers out there. I dedicate this story to you. Tell your friends about me! Please!

The Price of a Dream

By Nine Tailed Vixen

Last Time:

Lee froze. No…no way…this can be happening. He and Sakura…they were so close…she didn't like

Sasuke half as much as she used to…he finally had a chance…

Ino broke down again. Shikamaru spoke up from the door; "The doctors will have to work fast if they're to save her. She's lost almost half of her blood."

Lee felt sick.

Chapter 7- Discovered

Lee was in a stupor. This couldn't be happening. Sakura, his angel, was dying. Lee frowned as he rose from his bed, gently pushing Ino to the side. He ignored the throb of protest coming from his leg as he tested his weight upon it. He needed to see her. She needed him now more then ever.

"Lee, get back in bed, you haven't fully recovered!" Tenten looked at Lee nervously.

"You'll only further the damage on your body," Neji told him.

"No way," Lee said as he took his crutch. "She needs me."

"No, she has her teammates to help her." Neji said, "You are useless to her if you are a cripple."

Lee ignored him as he pushed his way past Shikamaru and headed to the next room. He peered into the window and almost choked. Sakura was laying there with doctors and wires surrounding her. Kakashi, Gai, Sasuke and Naruto were standing in the corner watching as Tsunade worked with nimble hands to heal the bleeding wounds on Sakura's body.

"Oh god," Lee gasped, the bleeding wouldn't stop. He may not have been a healer but he could see that much. Crimson liquid life bathed the white hospital bed and Sakura's now deathly pale skin. Lee clenched his hands as they began to shake. His eyes met those of her teammates, who, when they saw him, opened the door and let him in. Lee couldn't leave the doorway. He couldn't see Sakura like this any closer.

Naruto put a hand on Lee's shoulder while Sasuke just looked at him sadly. Lee tilted his head, slightly confused. Sasuke met Naruto's eyes as if asking permission for something before taking one of Naruto's arms in his own. Sasuke knew how he'd feel if it had happened to him.

Oh.

__

Oh.

So _that's_ why Sakura wasn't into Sasuke anymore. Lee looked away. He had thought that maybe Sakura was actually falling for him. Maybe. But no, Sasuke only came off the market. Oh, well, it's better to be second choice then to not be a choice at all, he supposed. He turned to look at the treatment happening for Sakura. At least she was getting the best treatment.

Tsunade leaned down to closely inspect the point of bleeding. The look on her face turned from fear to anger. She mouthed something before screaming a name. "Gypsy! What did you do?!"

"You screeched?" A young girl brushed past Lee and entered Sakura's room. She pushed the doctors and Tsunade away before unhooking the equipment. The group was outraged but Lee was the first one on scene.

"What do you think you're doing? Get away from her!" Lee shouted as he dropped his crutch and went to shove the girl away. Gai stopped him. "Gai-sensei, stop her! She's-"

"-Going to save the girl's life if you'd just stay out of my way!" The girl snapped. She glanced at the wound. "Damn, the process must be finished. Shit."

"Gypsy-sensei, what did you do?" Tsunade gritted out through clenched teeth.

All occupants of the room stopped dead. "S-sensei?" Lee stuttered. This girl taught the great Tsunade?!

Gypsy ignored the boy's outburst, "I gave her an option, she made her choice. Now we must continue with the procedure if she is to live."

"H-how? Tell me what to do and I'll do whatever I can!" Lee stood as nobly as a gimped boy could.

Gypsy looked at him and smiled, "Then go back to your room and get some rest. Get strong and well so that you can be there for her when she wakes."

Tsunade looked into the eyes of her medicine teacher, "She used the Blood Salve, didn't she?" Gypsy nodded, "Dammit! I should have known something was up! He was healing way to quickly. Even if I had worked with him everyday, he wouldn't have healed as perfectly as he was! Shit, how did I not know?"

Lee looked from this Gypsy to Tsunade. He knew that they were referring to him. What did he have to do with this? Lee looked at Sakura and his heart clenched. If he had something to do with this then he would just die.

Gypsy put a gentle hand on Lee's shoulder, as if knowing his inner turmoil. "You must be getting careless if you don't even know your teacher's handiwork." Gypsy chuckled and wiped the blood away from Sakura's arm. There was no cut, just a bruise. But as soon as the blood was cleared it was quickly replaced by more blood. Sakura was bleeding through the pores of her skin.

Gypsy pulled a five-leafed plant from the large bag around her waist and placed it in her mouth. She chewed it into a fine paste before spitting it into her hand. She gently rubbed it over the bruises on Sakura's arm and leg and immediately the bleeding stopped though the bruises remained. "She is out of danger now"

Gypsy looked at the occupants in the room somewhat sheepishly.

"I guess I have some explaining to do, eh?"

To be continued…


	9. Second Choice made First

A/N: It's been a long road for an 8 chapter story. I know that it was short and didn't have a lot of detail but this is the first chapter story that I've made with an end in sight. I can see it from here. There will be an epilogue for those who care, although I don't know when I'll put it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the character, I do own Gypsy though, but who'd want to use her?

Warnings: An ending so sugary that you'll get cavities!

The Price of a Dream

By Nine Tailed Vixen

Last Time:

Gypsy pulled a five-leafed plant from the large bag around her waist and placed it in her mouth. She chewed it into a fine paste before spitting it into her hand. She gently rubbed it over the bruises on Sakura's arm and leg and immediately the bleeding stopped though the bruises remained. "She is out of danger now"

Gypsy looked at the occupants in the room somewhat sheepishly.

"I guess I have some explaining to do, eh?"

Chapter 8- Second Choice Made First

Sakura was sleeping soundly as she was placed on a clean bed and bandaged, just in case she began to bleed again. Lee was quiet as he looked out the window. He couldn't believe all that was told to him. Sakura risked her life for him? Seriously? And now…Now she was laying in a hospital bed next door, fighting for her life as more blood is taken from her every night and applied to him.

Naruto had been fuming as Gypsy-sama explained the medicine and what it did. How could Gypsy allow Sakura to put her life on the line like that. Even Lee was upset. Sasuke kept his hand on Naruto's shoulder to keep the blond boy from pummeling Gypsy into tomorrow, though he probably wouldn't have been able to. For some reason the teachers seemed to be afraid of Gypsy, though he didn't know why.

Maybe she was some great shinobi or something. It was obvious that she was older then she looked but by how much even Tsunade didn't know.

Lee himself had been enraged when Gypsy-sama explained that the Blood Salve must be continually applied for Sakura's reparation system to heal the bruises made by the magic. But in the end he reluctantly agreed to have the Salve applied.

Now he cried every time the Salve was applied to his limbs, knowing that the blood of his precious angel was the one to suffer for it. Gypsy had made it a habit of hers to ensure that no one else was in the room when it was applied to his wounded appendages. Her foresight was amazing and Lee respected her for it, even though she aided in Sakura's suffering.

Tonight was no different. Gypsy arrived with the fresh pot of Salve, ready to be applied. It was still steaming. Lee had personally requested that it be applied when it was almost scalding, so that he may at least feel that he was being punished for what was being done to Sakura. Gypsy respected his wishes.

Lee winced as the burning liquid was applied to his bare arms. For some reason the burning never effected Gypsy like it did everyone else. The tears washed down his cheeks but he didn't even bother to try and stop them. He felt that it made him stronger to cry for a loved one, as opposed to giving in and having a heart of ice.

Gypsy said nothing as she finished applying the Serum and re-doing the bandages. Lee just looked out the window at the rain shower as it beat a rhythm on the window.

"The beat of life." Gypsy told him, Lee looked at her, startled. She didn't normally speak when she was doctoring him.

"Huh?"

"The rain, it is the beat of life. Everything flows by it and nothing can change it, though it may sound different at different times. All you need to do is learn how to listen to it. It is never enough to hear something, one must learn to listen. It is was keeps things alive and lets them die. Even Sakura."

Nothing more was said.

Two months later…

"901…902…903…904…905…" Lee kicked the large tree stump in succession, sweat dripping off of his bare torso, "If I don't finish these kicks," he thought, "I'll do one thousand sit-ups."

Lee grunted as his body was pushed to the limit. The muscles in his left arm and leg were still sore from being bed-ridden for so long. This never stopped him, though. "…995…996…997…998…999…1000!" Lee collapsed to the ground as he finished. Lee did nothing, he just lay there, looking at the sky. Birds flew overhead, singing their peaceful song. Lee shut his eyes and listened. He never forgot what Gypsy had said to him that night.

Shortly after the final application of the Salve was made, she left. No note, no goodbye. She just left.

"That's just how she is." Tsunade-sama told him. "She comes in with the wind and out with the tide. You were lucky to have met her. Many have spent their whole lives trying to find her, never to succeed."

"Their whole life?" Sasuke had asked.

"Yes," Tsunade told them, "Some say that she is as old as life itself, and is as wise as the stars."

Lee opened his eyes and flexed his arm and legs, testing them. He was able to use them but he had to work hard to get them back to their original strength. He sighed as the warm sun filtered down onto his face. This was peace.

Sakura was taken away by her parents by Tsunade's order to a healing hot spring immediately after Gypsy left. Lee didn't even get to say good-bye. He thought about her everyday: her smile, her brilliant green eyes, her quick temper, and her fiery spirit. God, he loved her. No, he _loves _her. He never stopped.

A branch cracked as someone approached. Lee turned to look at the intruder.

Sakura.

She was back and looking exquisite, Lee had to stop himself from drooling. Her hair had grown out a bit but it was still short. A smile graced her face as she met his eyes. She blushed slightly as Lee wouldn't even let his eyes leave her. Sakura stepped forward and stopped about a foot from Lee.

A long silence fell between them. The wind blew gently, kissing their cheeks. Lee didn't say anything. He didn't move, afraid that any small thing would break this dream into a million pieces. Even though he wasn't that close to Sakura, he could still smell her. He swallowed slightly, mouth suddenly dry.

Sakura spoke up, her normally strong voice sounding quiet and shy, "Tenten-san told me that you'd be here."

Lee nodded.

"How's your injury? Are they healed?" Sakura prodded, she needed him to say something, anything.

"They healed perfectly thanks to you. I just need to work them to get them back to their original strength." Lee told her, before continuing, "I said that I'd protect you with my life, and I only endangered it." Lee choked, "I'm so sorry, Sakura-san"

"I'd also said that I'd help you if it's the last thing I did." Sakura reminded him.

Lee stepped foreword and took her hands into his, "It almost was, promise me you won't do anything that foolish again, Sakura-san."

"No." Sakura said with a smile, "No, I won't promise that. If given the option again, I'd do it over again. And neither you, nor Kakashi-sensei, nor Naruto, or Sasuke-kun would be able to stop me."

Lee nodded mutely. He tugged on her hands until he pulled her into his arms. He hugged her close to him. Her soft body molding to his muscled one. He loved this feeling. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair as they stood there in the clearing. His hair was damp and slightly greasy from his previous workout, but she didn't care. This was nice. Lee brought his head down to her shoulder and breathed deep. If this was the only time that this could happen then he was going to savor it.

Sakura pulled back to look Lee in the eye.

"Still need that girlfriend?"

The End.

A/N: In case anyone doesn't remember: Lee asked Sakura to be his girlfriend back when they first met.


	10. EplogueSecond Fiddle

A/N: Finally, this is the conclusion to my not-so-popular Sakura and Lee romance fic: The Price of a Dream! Damn I suck.

Disclaimer: The usual.

The Price of a Dream

By Nine Tailed Vixen

Epilogue- Second Fiddle

Sakura sighed as she leaned on Lee's shoulder. This was paradise. The cool night air was nothing compared to the heat of her boyfriend. He was so warm and gentle with her. Whenever he planned to see her he would always bring her something. Nothing big or lavish, just something thoughtful, like a daisy. Something just to show her that he was thinking of her during his day. One day he had even brought her a beautiful blue butterfly in a jar. For that date he took her to an open field for a picnic, where she released the butterfly to join it's friends. Lee had almost seemed proud of her for doing that. He said that it was a sin to force something so beautiful to stay by your side. That was such a beautiful date. He made her so happy that even she was able to overlook the horrible sense of style.

Lee was tense tonight. He looked over the river, moonlight playing its silver beams over the glassy water. He looked at them but he didn't see them. He didn't see the beautiful cranes as the walked among the reads and played in the moonlight. He didn't see the fireflies as they danced on the water's edge. Sakura turned. She wanted him to see the beauty that his dull eyes wouldn't see right now.

"Lee-kun?" Sakura looked him in the eyes, he needed to talk to her and tell her what the problem was before his eyes would be able to see. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sakura-chan." Liar, Sakura thought. This was going to take some prodding in order to get him to open up. Despite popular belief in the village, Lee didn't always speak his thoughts, especially when they involved his feelings. Well, most of the time.

"How's Neji-san?"

"Fine." Now she knew something was wrong. Whenever Neji was mentioned Lee would go on about something, _anything_ that the white-eyed boy did that week, or day, or minute…Sakura entwined he hand with Lee's. Something was upsetting him, something big. She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. He looked at her and looked like he wanted to ask something but was afraid.

"Tell me, Lee-kun." Sakura pleaded him with imploring puppy eyes. It was low, she knew but he'd walk over fire for her if she asked him with those eyes.

"Sakura-chan, why did you choose me? Was it because Sasuke's gay?" Lee asked her.

Sakura burst out laughing, he wasn't serious, was he? Was that all that was bothering him? One look at him told her that yes he was serious and yes this little thing was bothering him big time. "Lee-kun, it that it? Is that what's been bothering you?"

Lee looked away, she didn't believe him, she thought that he was paranoid. She'd leave him for sure now! "Yes, I'm you're second choice, aren't I? Please I need you to be honest."

Sakura looked at him and pulled him into her arms. Lee's arms came automatically to her waist and his head went to her shoulder, no matter how awkward the angle was, this was his favorite way to hold her. He stifled a blush as Sakura's smell bombarded him. "Oh Lee." Sakura cooed, as if comforting a baby. Her hands came up to play with his bowl-cut hair.

"Please tell me Sakura-chan, I need to know. I love you with all my heart, but I need to know." Lee begged into her shoulder.

Sakura kissed the shell of his ear, "Oh, Lee, do you doubt me this much?"

"Please, Sakura," His voice was muffled by her neck.

Sakura sighed deeply as she pulled him away to look into his eyes. "Yes, Lee-san. You were my second choice," Lee's face visibly fell, "But," Sakura continued, "I chose you first. Before Sasuke started with Naruto."

Lee took her hands into his warm, slightly sweaty ones, "So what does that make me, the first or second choice?"

"It makes you my choice. Let's just leave it at that." Sakura smiled.

Lee blushed deeply all of a sudden and looked over the river. "Sakura-chan?"

"Hm?"

"C-can I kiss you? Just a small one?" Lee's palms became almost soaking in sweat. It was gross but Sakura didn't mind.

Lee turned to look at Sakura. She smiled and slowly their faces came together. It was perfect.

Well, not really. Lee came in a little too fast and hit Sakura in the nose making her eyes water. Sakura pushed too hard and hit their teeth together through their lips. They pulled away from each other and started laughing. They walked away hand in hand.

Their first kiss sucked, but practice makes perfect.

The End


End file.
